The Unlit Candle
by prochete
Summary: Two new students each shrouded in mystery, a Miester with no Wavelength and a Dark Weapon trying to face her fears.  With the help of Maka and Soul could both of these students achive peace and maybe more?  OCxOC OCxMaka OCxSoul
1. News from Death

**Authors note: well this is my first Fanfic, to all of you that read this wish me luck :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Soul Eater, nor setting or anything else. I do however own the 2 OC's that will be coming forth from this...Right?**

It was any ordinary day at least it was untill Death called Miester Maka and Weapon Soul up to the Death Room. The pair walked up in the room wondering to themselves what Death could posiblly have wanted with them.

"I was told by Death to come ASAP, must be important if we were allowed to miss Dr. Stiens disection of a White Bengal Tiger. He said it took him a long time to get that even had to know out a few EPA workers to get it."

"Yeah I got the same message but i was told to come a little later. I'm sure that Death won't mind if we both come together." She said smiling.

They soon approached Death who was eagerly awaiting thier arrival.

"So Lord Death what's the reason you called us up here?" Maka asked.

Soul stood next to her hands in his pocket.

"Well…I wasn't expecting you both to come at the same time…but I suppose it doesn't matter. To put it plainly i need both of you two to help some…new students coming to DWMA."

"You brought us both here to escort some new students? I did not need to waste my time with this." Soul turned around and began walking away.

"MAKA CHOP!"

But then stopped at the pain of being Maka chopped to the head. "Soul at least listen to what Lord Death!" She said trying to keep an awkward smile on.

"Ugh…right…" he mumbled on the floor.

A sweat drop rolled down Death's mask. "Right…anyhoo the reason I wanted you two to show these students around is because you could call them…special." Using air quotes.

Soul groaned, "So we're going to be bringing retarded kids around the school? Count me out." Again he started walking away, and then turned his head only to have a book smack him on his head once more. The blunt in Souls head started smoking. "You know, I hate it when you do that right?"

"Go on we're listening."

"Er…Right…as I was saying, these two students are special. No, not in the mental sense but in their souls."

"Their souls? What do they have a special wavelength?" Maka asked.

"Well, one of them. The one you will be escorting Maka…he has no soul wavelength…" He said flatly.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, and then back at Death. "Lacks a soul wavelength? Is that even possible?" they both asked.

"Well you see it's kinda tricky." His fingers locked. "You see, this new student has a complicated family. His father like you Maka had an anti-demon wave length. So he inherited that part, but at the same time…" his voice wandered off. "His mother is a witch."

"I've never heard of witches and people with angelic souls ever having children. You'd think that they would be trying to kill each other."

"We thought the same thing, but it seems that they were somehow able to get along with their differences. Of course, though it seems when they had a baby boy…" his voice trailed off again.

"Their wavelengths must have canceled each other out. Thus making the boy have no wavelength. Of course he still has a soul but you could say that his soul is…hallowed."

"I wonder what a hollow soul would taste like." Soul said licking his lips.

"It's not like your going to eat him Soul." Maka replied. She then sighed. "Of course I'll escort him Lord Death, but why me of all people?"

Death's mask drooped. "That's the other thing Maka, we're enrolling him here not because he could be a good miester. In fact he probably couldn't master any weapon if he tried to. His father recently has died, it was his angelic wavelength that was keeping his mother sane and from causing any trouble. However now that he's died she's been wrecking havoc on the east coast of America."

"That does sound troubling. But that doesn't answer my question." Maka said looking expectantly at Death.

"Right here's the thing, the witch is hiding somewhere of course we don't know where. But we know for a fact that her son is protecting her and not telling about her whereabouts."

"So this is more of an interrogation?" Soul cut in. "If that's the case then just make him talk. I'm sure that he'll give eventually."

"We could do that, wait and hope that he cracks or we could do this another way." He pointed at Maka. "Maka has the same Angelic Wavelength that his father had. If Maka could make him feel more comfortable perhaps he might be willing to talk to her rather than some random investigator."

Death settled down. "So Maka if you're willing to help he'll be arriving tomorrow."

Maka smiled. "If it's to stop a witch I'm up for it."

Death nodded feeling pleased. "That's good that's one issue out of the way. Now onto the next one." He looked at Soul. "You still play the piano right?"

Soul shocked a little by the question stuttered in his reply. "Yes I still play, but I'm not that good."

"Oh hush, if you can still play you're good enough." He said trying to bolster Souls confidence.

"Why does it matter that much anyway?" Soul looked down tugging his hands further into his pockets."

"It's important because our second student is a Dark Weapon." Both Maka and Soul suddenly focused on his words.

"So she's eaten pure human souls? On the way to becoming a Kishin?" Soul mumbled.

"Only one, but she's regretted it since and wants to come to the DWMA to gain control of herself." Death shrugged. "She's a strange one, apparently both of her parents were powerful weapons so powerful in fact that when she was born she killed her mother in birth."

He shook his head. "Poor thing, but anyway her problem is that her Soul Wavelength is so strong that whenever she gets excited her wavelength bolts out of her causing harm to others."

"So basically I'm escorting a time bomb through the school? That's so uncool."

"Hey now it's sayings like that which caused her to eat a Pure Human soul. She's so worried that she'll hurt someone that's she once thought that gaining power through souls would fix it." Death then became a little cheery. "But when she heard a copy of your music Soul." He pointed. "She sas she became calm and more in control of herself."

"So the reason that Soul is escorting her is so she can feel less nervous and not have her wavelength bolt out?" Maka stated.

"Precisely Maka, of course this is all up to Soul. Of course if he says no I'm sure that there are other people that would be willing to help." He looked at Soul expectantly. "So what do you say?"

Soul tapped his foot and through for a moment. "Sure it would be uncool to not help someone in need."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Deaths' cheery voice echoed. "I'm expecting good results from both of you." He waved his large hand out at them.

"Of course, Lord Death." Maka said as she and Soul exited the Death room.

As they left a sweat-drop rolled down Deaths mask. "Oh, something tells me this won't be as simple as I hope..."

**And that's chapter 1 or the prologue I suppose its up to you. Since this is my first story i'm bound to make mistakes. So criticisms are accepted. (And expected) Who knows maybe if this story goes well I'll make more OC story I already have a few ideas in my head but I don't want to stray away from what I'm already working on. Anyway review pls :D**


	2. Praise For All

**Well we got to chug on forward now don't we. Well I actually feel pretty uplifted so I'm gonna do my best to update these quickly while still making it good OK? Great ;p**

* * *

><p>"Now everyone don't worry I promise you the tiger won't accidentally escape and attack you this time. We got him chained up well and sedated so he won't budge a bit." Dr. Stein was sitting right next to the now sleeping White Bengal Tiger. Teaching the students how to properly dissect endangered species.<p>

Black*Star was sitting in the middle of the classroom looking for Soul and Maka. Kid sitting exactly two seats away from their empty seats so to make the class symmetrical.

"Where are those two? The one day I decide to show my greatness to the class and they decide to skip out! How dare they avoid the great assassin Black*Star!" He shouted. The class stared but then didn't pay him any mind.

"Well I find that its a good thing that they're gone today before there would always be only on empty seat, made by you. But now that there are two I can adjust and make it perfectly symmetrical." Kid sighed having for once a perfectly symmetrical classroom. "Even the stripes on the tiger are symmetrical it's perfect."

Black*Star then stood up looking one more time for them. "I'm gonna go find them!" He then rushed out the classroom.

"NO! Black*Star you have to come back or the classroom will be asymmetrical!" Kid desperately thought trying to keep the symmetry of the class room in check he had only one answer. "I must leave this classroom to!"

"I'll go get him Kid." Tsubaki interrupted.

Kid interrupted her. "NO! Then there will be 3 people out of the room and that would make it unsymmetrical. Besides Black*Star is a guy which means another guy has to leave to make it symmetrical not a women." before saying another word Kid ran out the room.

"They must be going to meet the new students." Stein said before puffing his cigarette. The utter mention of the word caused an uproar from the students.

"New students?" all the children said in unison. Whispers and gossip began to wave through the students ears. Curious of their powers and abilities. "It's a shame though...they're going to miss the dissection."

* * *

><p>Black*Star had been looking all over the school for Soul and Maka. He then perched on top of the school itself to get a better view of the surrounding area. "Where could they be?" He soon spotted both of them walking towards the steps that lead to DWMA. "Aha! That's where they are what could they possibly be doing out here when the great assassin Black*Star for once decided to show his presence. Doesn't matter I'm hear now, I'll just give them a show to see."<p>

"Black*Star! Get off the roof! You might break it again and the symmetry would be ruined!" Kid was standing on the other part of the roof. Leaning over trying to grab Black*Star.

Black star smiled when he saw Kid. "Great, you're here just in time to see the show!" Suddenly, the ground beneath Black*Stars feet began to crack. "Get over here! The horn you're standing on is about to break!"

"It's trembling in my sheer power and awesomeneeeeeeeeeeeeees~" he said as he began to fall down from the now broken horn.

Meanwhile at that very moment. A boy was beginning to finish the long walk up the stairs. His black skin matched well with his nicely picked black haired Afro. His eyes were a dark brown and his lips were a faint pink. He wore a brown T-shirt with smiling mushroom on it saying "I'm a fun guy". He wore silver sweatpants with blue stripes on each pant-leg. E was panting as he made his way up on the final stair step.

"So this...*pant*...is DWMA?" he barley had a chance to look up before he could hear a sudden scream.

"Look out!" Maka screamed. As she lunged her way out pushing the boy out of the way of the falling horn. The sudden crash sent a shock-wave of dust and rock. And then pebbles and rocks began to roll from the crash site.

The boy was astonished and shocked his jaw hanging wide open and small squawks coming from his mouth. Maka was on top of his chest and had covered him in her shirt.

The boy instantly blushed feeling awkward in this position. He shifted slowly coughing a little in the process. "Um...if you don't mind could you please roll off me?" he said humorously.

Maka herself had been shocked by the blast she hadn't realized at first what position she was in. But blushed in return and quickly hopped of him. She apologized with a soft "Sorry"

The boy then stood up rubbing off the dirt and dust from his shirt. "Aww and this was one of my favorite shirts." He then stared at the now crumbled remains of the roof horn that would have crushed him. "Hmm...so this is how the DWMA introduces its students. Near death experiences and then getting saved by cute girls." He was able to say it smiling.

Maka blushed a the compliment. "It's not like this everyday I promise you." In the back of her head she was thinking. _Where the heck is that annoying little Black*Star he had to have done this. He's done it more than 3 times already._ But she was able to put on a gentle smile.

"Oh don't worry it's probably one of the most exciting invitations I've gotten. I hope the rest of the Academy is like this it's so eccentric." His smile grew showing the glittering white teeth he that seemed to reflect the suns light.

"So this is the new student that everyone's talking about! Well he's nothing compared to me the great Black*Star!" from the smoke the assassin walked. He then marched his way to the boy looking up at him. He stood a few inches taller than him making Black*Star look a little shorter than he already is.

"You think you're a big star?"

"No, no no no!" the bot shook his head. "I'm sure I'm not as great as you great assassin Black*Star."

Both Maka and Souls jaws dropped a few feet to the ground. "You're kidding right?" Soul mocked.

"Hey pipe down this one actually knows what he's saying. He'll get far in life." he nodded his head approving of the boys attitude.

The boy then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "If you don't mind could I get your autograph?"

"Of course, its good to know that someone can see the value and greatness in me. As all people do. Who should I write it out to?"

Soul and Maka's jaws dropped few moth feet through the dirt now. "How can there be a person not annoyed by his attitude?" Maka mumbled.

"Looks like he finally found his number 1 fan. Out of one."

The boys born eyes glittered. "Write it our to 'Your biggest fan Praise Adulation.'"

Black*Star scribbled down the name and then handed the paper back down to him. "Save that in a year it's going to be worth a billion dollars!"

Black*Star then felt a bash on his head. "Black*Star you idiot not only did you almost kill this student. But again you've ruined the symmetry of the school again!" He began to bash at his head constantly until he laid his eyes on Praise.

He observed him from Afro to toe. "You're hair is perfectly symmetrical" his eyes began to glitter. He the took out a notebook. "I need to add this to my notebook of perfect symmetry. He began to scribble the outline of his Afro."

"Thank you for the compliment and I must say you're looking very symmetrical yourself, save the three stripes on your hair."

The pencil snapped. And tear began to flow from Kid's eyes. "I know, I'm garbage complete and utter Asymmetrical garbage!" he began to roll in the fetal position.

A sweat-drop rolled down Praises face. "Is it always this interesting around here?" he faced Maka.

Maka rolled her eyes. "If you think this is interesting you should wait to see the rest of the Academy. She then sighed. "I suppose we should first bring you to Lord Death." She pulled on his hand.

He suddenly gasped not letting go of the hand but gently wrapping his fingers around her hand. His face blushing at the same time.

"Something wrong?" Maka asked.

"No...nothing...it's just something feels so familiar about you..." He turned his head away trying to hide his cherry face.

"It's calming...I like that about you..."

Maka blushed in turn. "Oh, thanks. She didn't know what to say after that. Trying to change the subject she turned t soul who was looking awkwardly at them.

"You should probably wait for the other student to get here Soul." she said.

Soul opened his mouth to talk but then closed it looking off into the distance. "Alright I'll wait." he replied.

"Oh, maybe it was that girl I saw on the way up. She was pretty but she just looked so sad. I hope you can cheer her up." Praise shrugged and gave Soul another smile.

"Another student? I'll show her how amazing I am and show her who the star of the Academy is." He fist pumped a few times in the air.

Kid now out of the fetal position also showed his interest. "Perhaps she might have symmetrical features as well." They both decided to wait with Soul for the next student while Maka and Praise walked through the halls of the DWMA.

Praise was constantly looked at by the passing students and could hear the whispers as they passed by. "you're schools got a lot of nice people."

"Sure if you can overlook the bad one's like Black*Star." she said.

"Black*Star's not a bad guy, he's got good goals and he's reaching for them what's so bad about that?"

Maka stopped walking and let looked at Praise. _Is he really that kind? Maybe if I looked at his soul..._

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Just stand still for a moment." Maka said backing away from Praise a little.

She then used her Soul perception to look at his soul. At first she saw nothing but blackness enveloped within him. Then slowly a little blob poked up. It was clear, still, quiet. And yet and the same time energetic, accepting, soothing, able to get along with anyone not able to see the bad side in anyone. And his wavelength...gone...or batter to say was never there. It was just a clear soul.

"So he doesn't have a wavelength..." she mumbled under her breath.

Praise looked concerned for her. "Is something wrong?"

"No..i just realized we never really introduced each other." Maka thought maybe he could get some information out of him by introducing herself in a certain way.

"I'm Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit the Death Scythe. And you are?"

"Oh thats a cool title you have. Daughter of a Death Scythe that's great." he praised her.

"Now it's your turn." She didn't want Praise to change the subject.

"Right..." he scratched the back off his head and then breathed out slowly. "You won't judge me will you?"

"Of course not." she smiled back at him.

"Ok then." he took a deep breath.

"I AM PRAISE ADULATION AND I AM THE SON OF

APROVE ADDULATION AND..." the sudde out burst scared the who school even Maka took a step back. But Praise had paused looking reluctant. But then regained his composure "SON OF UNISEX RAVEN LARAVE! WHITCH OF EAST AMERICA"

The whole school had gone stone cold and quiet. The students all around stared at Praise. He looked around at all their shocked faces.

"And I hope to get along well with all of you." he said giving his glittering smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 2, I think personally that Praise is going to be my favorite character. I already has my ideas as to what his abilities will be. One's already hinted in this chapter. <strong>

**Don't worry the next student will be shown in the next chapter I promise. And she'll be a bit explosive if you know what I mean ;P. Anyway please read and review thanks :D**


	3. Explosive Beauty

**THANK GOD! It;s finally spring break here were I live. I'm gonna be heading out to Florida, Orlando to be specific boy I can't wait to go to Disney World. BTW anyone else notice that Maka wears Micky Mouse gloves? Kinda strange anyway onto the story. Here we introduce the second OC though I won't give you an spoilers about her here read to find out.**

* * *

><p>Soul had been waiting an hour and began to get tiresome of waiting. It was annoying having to listen to Kid yelling at Black*Star for destroying the roof. Black*Star refuting saying it couldn't handle his amazing power.<p>

"That's no excuse to destroy the perfect symmetry of the academy! Do you know how long I'm going to have to wait to get the school to be perfect again!"

"Don't worry I'm perfect enough you can just watch me and my amazingness and stare in awe!"

"Amazingness is not even a word!" Kid complained.

"It doesn't matter since I said it it's now a word look it up on the internet!" he gloated.

He was starting to get feed up with their yelling. He shot a glare at both of them but it seemed that neither of them noticed and he walked up to them then glared at Kid and then turned to Black*Star.

They still argued with each other.

"Will you to just shut up!" He said then grabbed both their heads and knocked them against each other. Both of them feel to the ground grabbing their heads in pain.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and a sudden explosion near the stairs erupted sending a wave of flames heading towards the trio. "AYA!" all of them screamed now dashing away from the flames they retreated to the inside of the academy. They quickly shut the door behind them and pushed back on it preventing the flames from bursting through.

The heat however burned their hands as they pulled them away. "Damn what the hell was that!"

"No! My left hand is burned but my right isn't!" Kid said then he dashed back to the door placing his right hand on the hot door. He waited a few seconds before pulling his hand back smiling. "There perfectly symmetrical."

Kicking the door quickly the trio saw the tracks of ashes, smoke, and the burning lines of fire tat lead to the door. "Oh did I do all that...why, why, why can't I control myself!" A snow skinned girl was there standing near the flames. Her hair long chestnut brown flowing softly with the wind part of her hair covered a left eye. She wore an elegant black dress and black heels. Her lips a ruby red. And her eyes green and soft by the gentle touch of her tears.

All of them were stunned by her beauty. But Kid shook his head and looked at her. "Why is her hair covering her left eye its unsymmetrical. He then pulled out some scissors and began to approach her. "Let me cut your hair."

"Ah no stop back away..." she slowly stepped back.

"Kid leave her alone. Not everything has to be symmetrical. Besides look at her she looks helpless." Soul put his hand on Kids shoulder trying to pull him back.

"No everything must be symmetrical!" he moved the scissors close to her face. Her eyes began to tear up again as she whimpers. "Please don't..." she began to shiver as he got closer. And soon she started crying softly.

Kid then stopped moving and looked at her moist face. A frown(that was symmetrical.) grew on his face. "Hey now...no need to cry. You can still be beautiful and...*gulp* unsymmetrical..." he patted her on her back.

"Eep!" she blushed and then shivered tightly closing er eyes. "Please...don't touch me...I'm trying really hard to stay in control..." she started walking towards the door to DWMA.

She hadn't gotten a few feet without a short assassin getting in her way. Kid and Soul looked at the mysterious beauty as she continued to walk.

"Hey don't ignore me! A beauty like yourself should be paired up with me! Black*Star! He playfully slapped her on the back a few times.

"Please...stop...I all ready lost control once today..." she started shivering again. "Oh no it's happening again..." the ground started to rumble. The girl crouched down holding herself.

Soul and Kid fell to the ground from the sudden quake. "W-w-w-what's going on?" Soul asked.

Soon flares began to shoot from the girls body. Followed by streaks of fire the surrounded her body.

"Holy shit she's on fire! I'm going back inside!" Kid and Soul ran to the door. Black*Star deciding on staying behind. "What are you doing! Get in here before she erupts or something!" Soul called.

He stood their and laughed as the torrent of fire swirled over him and the girl. "He, it's just fire it won't even be able to touch me the great Black*Star!"

"Black*Star I'm not kidding that might actually burn you to death!" Soul rushed out to try and grab him but the wall of fire began to expand. Soul grunted and then ran back to the door closing it promptly. "His problem now." he told kid as they slowly back away from the door.

They could hear the fire spinning and ravaging the outside. "You think he'll survive that?"

Kid shrugged. "If he's lucky maybe he'll only get 2nd degree burns."

It didn't take long to hear the screams from the inside followed by the sound of an explosion and the sudden wave of intense heat. They waited a few seconds before kicking the door down.

The outside was charred completely black. The door was covered in ash a burning, the stones had started to melt into molten rock. The air was hot and dry. An alarm went off warning of a fire inside DWMA. Soon a rush of kids were rolling outside. The volcanic wasteland was now loaded with children.

Dr. Stein had walked out the mob of children looking around the area. "What could have caused this I wonder..." he lit his cigarette on a nearby flame. "Any ideas?"

All the students including Kid and Soul looked at the girl who was on her knees looking down at the unconscious Black*Star. Who had burns running all over his skin. The girl looked around feeling the glares of all the students looking at her. She started shivering again. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she began to cry again. The ground began to quake again.

Dr. Stein then stepped do her and grabbed her hand. Wincing in pain for a second but then regaining his composure. "Calm down...it's alright." he helped her to stand up and wiped the tears off her face.

He then looked at the students. "It seems this was a false alarm. Just a fire outside the Academy."

A student called out. "A fire this looked like a volcanic eruption!"

"Oh please if that was this case we'd be in a much worse position. Anyway someone take Black*Star to the nurse. I'll see to it that our mistress her is taken to Lord Death. Soul you come to."

Soul nodded his head and made his way through the mob of students.

"Oh by the way watch out for a White Bengal Tiger I think it escaped during the panic." he warned. The girl gasped and a sizzle could be heard from where Stein's hand was. "Calm down It can't get out of my room unless it knows how to open locks. But I have the key. So it doesn't matter."

Soul keep a close eye on the girl who looked back at him. Soul smiled at her trying to bring her at ease.

The girl giggled. And smiled back at him.

"So you're new here?" Soul asked.

"Yes, I'm from France but I figured it be a good thing if I came over here. Especially because of my...problem." she looked down.

Soul frowned. Even he had to admit she had a strange power, being able to scorch that much isn't something a normal weapon could do. Unless they were a mega-sized flame thrower.

They stayed silent as they walked towards the death room. "We're here. Stein said as he walked through.

"Oh just in time Stein, I was just getting acquainted with Praise here." Death waved his large hands to them. "Come in come in." he said happily.

The girl slowly made her way up to Death looking at his comical mask and spiky robe. "You must be the other new student right? Bethany Rupt?"

She nodded her head still feeling intimidated by Death's presence.

Death nodded back. "Good then the gangs all here."

Maka was standing next to Praise. Who was looking at Bethany. After a few seconds he smiled at her. "You're a very beautiful woman Bethany." he said shamelessly.

Bethany blushed and his her face away. "Thank you..." she mumbled.

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Soul asked.

"Pretty much, he just can't help complimenting people." she shrugged.

Death then intervened. "Now now, we can say the flattery and chit-chat latter. Right now there's something I want to discuss with each of you."

All the students paid firm attention to Death as we began to pull something from his robe. He pulled out two pieces of paper. He handed one to Praise and the other to Bethany. "those will be your homes while you stay here at DWMA.

Praises eyes glittered at the picture of a tall apartment complex. He got the very top floor. "Now I can see this wonderful city completely." He then hugged Death. "You're so very generous Lord Death." he smiled again.

Death slowly pushed him off. "Yes, um...thank you."

Bethany stared at her paper. "A mansion? A little farther out from Death City...?" She smiled a little at the sight.

"Wait she gets a mansion but I get a apartment complex..." Praise said lowly but then apologized. "Sorry I was a bit ungrateful there."

"it doesn't matter I won't be able to sleep there very well." She sighed. "Not without hearing that wonderful pianist..." she began to tear up again.

"It's not a problem not at all. This pianist would by any chance he happen to be an Evans?"

"That's what it said on the CD. But it broke...it was the only music that was able to keep me calm at night..."

Maka looked at Soul expectantly. She then did an impersonation of her hitting him with a book. "I'm that Soul Eater Evans would be glad to play you a song a night wouldn't you Soul?"

The girls head whipped to Soul's face. "Wait, you're Evans...the pianist?" Her face went completely red as she hid behind the paper she was given."

Death faked a cough. "Anyway I'd like you to get a tour of the place to get a feel for Death City before you actually come to the academy." He pointed at Maka. "So Maka you can escort Praise." Then at Soul, "And Soul you can accompany Bethany. Sound fair?"

"Of course, I would love to see Death City and all its glory with this charming woman." Maka as actually starting to get annoyed by all his flattery. She felt like he was a kiss up.

"Good then you may leave there's something I need to discuss with Stein for a moment."

"Understood Lord Death." Maka and Soul said leading out Bethany and Praise.

After Death was sure that they had left.= he turned to Stein. "So what of Bethany how many Human Souls has she eaten?"

"From what I could tell she's eaten at least 10 by now." He took a puff from cigarette. "Its a good thing we were able to convince her father to bring her here. Any more time she might have the potential to become a kishin."

"And what of her condition?"

Stein held out his hand which was burned all the way down to his muscle. "As you can see her wavelength is pretty powerful. Just touching her made my skin burn off. Or course I didn't get the worst of it."

"Is Black*Star well?" Death asked.

"Physically speaking he's only got a few minor burns. But...I saw the look in his eyes. It'll take a few days fro him to recover from the psychological trauma."

"So it's that bad huh?" Death rubbed his mask.

"By the way Death, why did you invite both of these students at the same time? It would be much easier to deal with them one at a time."

Death put his hands together. "Because I figured a way to kill 2 birds with one stone. Of course it will take some time but I believe that things will work out."

"Hmm...I see..."

"Also any word on Unisex?"

"Aside from the regular havoc that she's wrenching nothing that reveals where's she's hiding." Stein said.

"Well, lets hope Maka can get Praise to talk, see we'll be forced to use other means."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 3, yes Bethany is explosive but she is not a bomb in weapon form. What weapon is she, well you'll have to find out later cause I'm not spoiling. And don't worry things will get more romantic and angsty soon I promise ;P<strong>

**Until then review please! Please please and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
